In the nursing of immobilized patients, e.g., a multi function chair finds versatile use in many situations. As a mobilizer means, the multi function chair can be used as a roller chair that provides mobility, as support for patients that need training in standing and seated positions, as a bed for examination and treatment, as a means for assisting nursing personnel in the moving of a patient to and from a bed, etc. A multi function chair for such purpose typically includes a mobile carriage, a seat arranged pivotally on the carriage and adjustable between lowered seated and lying positions and raised standing positions, and a backrest arranged pivotally to the seat and adjustable between raised seated and standing positions and lowered reclining and lying positions. Typically, a leg rest is pivotally arranged with the seat opposite to the backrest, extending the seat when in a raised position in order to provide support for a patient's legs in reclining and lying positions, as well as stabilizing the patient in standing training situations. A footrest may further be attached in a free lower end of the leg rest.
An armrest is typically arranged on each side of the backrest for comfort and support. In order to compensate and adapt the angular position of an armrest to different inclinations of the seat and backrest, the armrest may be pivotally arranged to the backrest.
To this purpose, JP 2002-85463 of FIG. 1 disclose a multi function chair comprising a link mechanism which is journalled at or near a seat and in operative engagement with an armrest such that the link mechanism actuates the armrest for pivoting motion about its pivotal connection to a backrest, in result of an angular adjustment of the backrest relative to the seat. The link mechanism is arranged and dimensioned such that the armrest, in any pivotal position of the seat and the backrest in seating, lying and standing conditions, always maintains its angular orientation relative to an undercarriage of the chair, i.e. typically a substantially horizontal position.
However, patients are individual in size and constitution of body. Poor comfort and support is offered when the height of the armrest above the seat is not adaptable to the patient. This is a problem still to be addressed in the prior art multi function chairs, represented by the cited reference.